Flame Icejin
Flame Icejin (フリーザ の 火: Flame Icejin, Furiza no Ka(literally "Fire of Frieza") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff. It mainly focuses on the former Icejin tyrant who was once the main antagonist of season three of Dragon Ball Z, Frieza Cold (フリーザ・コルド, Furiza Korudo). It combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, Taz-Mania, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Rugrats and its sequel series All Grown Up!, and others. Plotline Mr. Friend's Revenge The story began in "Mr. Friend's Revenge" when Armadillamingkat Berkowitz, his sister Meersnakeskin (mutant son and daughter of Timon Berkowitz and Tatiana), and Warratduck Smith (mutant son of Pumbaa Smith), have come from the future to warn their parents, Taz Devil, The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, Tommy Pickles and his cousin Angelica, Chuckie Finster, and Frieza Cold about Mr. Friend (who was first mentioned in the Rugrats episode "The Mysterious Mr. Friend") and his monsterous new form. Most of the team had fought against this monsterous toy, but most of them died after they attempted to do so. That made Frieza very mad and he ran to the battlefield to stop him. Tommy informed Frieza that the only way to stop him were to take his batteries out, which was done after Mr. Friend was punched by Timon and Taz. After Mr. Friend's defeat, the teammates who gave their lives in the battle were resurrected by Frieza's discovered power--Icejin tears. Little did the battlers know that a mysterious young boy had watched the battle through a giant screen TV. As Frieza was about to leave, Armadillamingkat insisted him to stay in The City of Townsville's forest, and he quickly accepted. That made Bubbles (who fell in love with Frieza) very happy. Later, Frieza was accepted into Townsville as an honorary Powerpuff member, given a gold medal. The young boy revealed himself as JRuff, and has told the team that three of them (Taz, Timon, and Frieza) have the powers of Water, Earth, and Fire. And on the night of the ceremony, Armadillamingkat, Meersnakeskin, and Warratduck were sent back to the future. Little did anyone know that Frieza's father, King Korudo Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) had warned Earth that he was to rule the universe. The History of Armadillamingkat, Edo no Rebasu, and Wolf's Quest Within the three months after the defeat of Mr. Friend, Timon and Tatiana were married, and their children were created, along with Warratduck, in a lab on Mook Island. Then the Powerpuff Girls, with the help of Frankie Foster, who helps take care of the imaginary friends at, and cleans at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and JRuff, had to rescue an imaginary friend named Eduardo Jose Valerosa and save him from death, with the addition of resurrecting their sister Bunny. Eduardo was under the care of the Powerpuff Girls' family for a week before reuniting with his older brother, an imaginary werewolf who can speak Italian, Spanish and English named Leonardo Pedro Valerosa, in the forest and returning to Foster's. Sometime later, Eduardo returned to the forest and met Frieza there. The imaginary minotaur showed the Icejin the tour of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends a little later on. One day later, Eduardo was joined into Frieza's group, for he has the power of Ice. Soon the four, along with Blossom, Rowdyruff Boy Brick, Armadillamingkat and JRuff, were turned into wolves, thanks to Armadillamingkat's birth power of transformation. The eight wolves were sent to the future (the post-appocoliptic time in Wolf's Rain) to survive for forty-eight hours. There, they experienced the same help in the form of animals, like in Balto II: Wolf Quest, and fought Lord Darcia III (who was summoned by King Cold). Unfortunately, all he had to get from them was their blood after scratching them. Wounded, the wolves met up with Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Cheza the flower maiden (in human form) and were healed, including Hige (due to the fact that he was injured by Lady Jaguara). The wolves spent a night with them, and were brought back to the present the next day. It turns out that Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch, Meersnakeskin, Warratduck, and Pumbaa were waiting for their return, and they experienced their transformation back into their normal forms. Leonardo thanked Frieza for taking care of them. Back at Foster's, Eduardo was given a new belt buckle, and was invited to a pool party. In outer space, King Cold thanked Darcia for his deeds and has the blood he desires for his upcoming plan. The Episodes (including miniseries', so far) * Mr. Friend's Revenge * "The History of Armadillamingkat" A comic made by LDEJRuff that takes place during Armadillamingkat's birth, based on the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Monster Massachusetts" * Edo no Rebasu (エド の リバース, literally "Ed's Rebirth"): A miniseries consisting of episodes "Eduardo Lives", "A Family that Plays Together Stays Together" and "Brothers Reunited" * Wolf's Quest WARNING: Spoilers ahead... Characters introduced (so far) This is a list of characters introduced, so far, into Flame Icejin. Most of characters are originally from other TV shows, and some sections contain OC characters that were introduced. Dragon Ball * Frieza Cold (an Icejin who was once the most powerful being in the universe, but thanks to a little help from Armadillamingkat Berkowitz, he switched sides, and went to the side of good; he gained the power of Fire in "Mr. Friend's Revenge" when he was enraged by the loss of his human girlfriend, Bubbles, and he later restored her to life using his new ability: Tears of Healing/Resurrection; befriended both the older Valerosa brothers in "Wolf's Quest" and became a best friend with one of them; he will gain a "Chibi" form in Furiza no Rebasu episode 3 "Prophecy"; he is currently the leader of the Torentuff Animals) ** King Korudo Cold (Frieza's father, Icejin ruler, and new most powerful being in the universe after Frieza went to the side of good; he has sent Darcia to scratch the team, in wolf form, and take their blood samples so that King Cold will create the Torendark Animals; in "Like Father, Unlike Son", he will fight against his youngest son and Pharoah Atem in order to save a friend's soul and place it back in his body, and loses not only the duel, but also his soul (he will play the Seal of Orichalcos in the duel), but in Furiza no Rebasu episode two, part two of "Judgement Day", will regain it; he will face his son again in a duel, which the winner will be declared new ruler of the Icejins, and loses; however, Frieza will decline and place his older brother, Korudo's oldest son, Cooler on the throne) The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa * Timon Leslie "Timmy-B" Berkowitz (a meerkat from Kenya, Africa, who has gained the power of Earth in "Mr. Friend's Revenge"; he gains a human form later on in the series) ** Tatiana Dukes (Princess of Timon's old meerkat colony, and his mate (which now makes Timon a prince, Tatiana was first his girlfriend in "Mr. Friend's Revenge"; Mr. Friend once took her life in said episode, but was fully restored by Frieza after the later and his team won the battle; at the beginning of Season Thirteen, after Taz has been offered to join Bugs' new group and accepts, Tatiana will become the new bearer of Water, and she will also gain a mermaid form) ** Pumbaa Smith (Timon's best friend, although a warthog, who has a problem with his gas; he once had his life taken by Mr. Friend, but he also was restored by Frieza after the later and his team won the battle; in the second episode of Season Thirteen, while feeling left out while his friends are away on missions, Goku decides to give his Wind power to Pumbaa, and the later becomes a Torentuff Animal, which means he can go on missions with his friends; he will also gain an Eagle form in said episode) ** Armadillamingkat "Armie" Berkowitz (Timon and Tatiana's mutant son, who resembles Timon's "mutant" form in Timon & Pumbaa "Monster Massachussetts", made from Timon's leftover "mutant" fur, and created by Dr. Victor Caliostro; he came from the future to warn his parents about Mr. Friend in "Mr. Friend's Revenge") ** Meersnakeskin "Snake" Berkowitz (Timon and Tatiana's mutant daughter and Armadillamingkat's sister, made from Tatiana's sheded "mutant snakeskin" and created by Dr. Caliostro; she came from the future to warn her parents about Mr. Friend in "Mr. Friend's Revenge") ** Warratduck "Rat" Smith (Pumbaa's mutant son, who resembles Pumbaa's "ugly" form in Timon & Pumbaa "Monster Massacussetts", made from Pumbaa's leftover "mutant" fur by Dr. Caliostro; he came to warn his father about Mr. Friend in "Mr. Friend's Revenge") * Dr. Victor Caliostro (athough some spell his name as "Dr. Cagliostro" (not to be confused with Alessandro Cagliostro), he is a scientist from Boston, Massachusetts, who has created the X-Mammals from the leftover fur (DNA samples) of Timon Berkowitz, Pumbaa Smith, and Tatiana Dukes, although the mammals refer to their predisesors as their parents; he first appears in "The History of Armadillamingkat" and Edo no Rebasu episode one: "Eduardo Lives" and was first mentioned in "Mr. Friend's Revenge")) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Eduardo Jose Valerosa (An imaginary minotaur from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends who originated in Mexico, and is the second Imaginary Friend created by Nina Valerosa (now a police officer); he has gained the power of Ice in "Wolf's Quest" and befriended Frieza in the episode; he almost lost his life in Edo no Rebasu, but thanks to Dr. Caliostro, Eduardo was fully recovered, but he had to stay over at the Powerpuff Girls' house for a week, and then in the forest with his older brother; he has two belt buckles: his usual skull buckle, and his new gold "Koori" buckle (it will gain an upgrade in Furiza no Rebasu episode 3 "Prophecy"); he will gain a human form of said miniseries episode and eventually have the ability to transform into any animal by saying "Transformación" and the spanish word for the selective animal; he is fluent in speaking English, Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese, and can speak Spanglish terms) ** Officer Nina Valerosa (Eduardo's creator, and a police officer with a secret to be revealed in Furiza no Rebasu episode 3 "Propecy"; she was first seen in Edo no Rebasu episode 1 "Eduardo Lives", but will later make an appearance in "Payback"; in the near future, she will be partnered up with Sergant Miranda Wright) ** Leonardo Pedro Valerosa (Eduardo's older brother, and the first imaginary friend that Nina created (main purpose of creation: she needed someone to protect her from her fears of dark places, and someone to take care of her little brother, much like his little brother, and someone who taught her how to face her fears); He is first seen in Edo no Rebasu episode 1 "Eduardo Lives" during Eduardo's memory when he almost died, and speaks for the first time in episode 2 of said miniseries "A Family that Plays Together Stays Together", although the fanfic series writer wrote "Wolf's Quest" before the miniseries) * The Foster's Gang (Eduardo's friends at Foster's whom he hangs out with, before and after his meeting with Frieza) ** Blooregard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo (an annoying imaginary friend who mostly uses sarcasm, but will eventually enjoy the finer things in life) ** Mac (Bloo's creator, and an eight-year-old, later nine, who comes to Foster's to visit Bloo and his friends every day) ** Wilt (The tallest member of the gang; he gives tours, and eventually says sorry and asks if anything is okay, whether it is or isn't) ** Coco (The singal-lingual member of the group; she only says her name at the start of Edo no Rebasu episode one "Eduardo Lives", but she will later be leader of another team, leaving Foster's, hoping that one day, she will return after she retires; she will later gain a human form and speak English in that form, so that anyone, including Eduardo, will understand her more) ** Francis "Frankie" Foster (being human and estate manager of Foster's, she takes care of imaginary friends there, and does whatever Mr. Herriman, whom she thinks is a pain-in-the-neck, says; she is currently in love with Eduardo) ** Mr. Herriman (a somewhat antagonistic rabbit who wears a top hat, a monocle, a vest, a bow-tie, and a mustache while speaking in an English accent in a personification of the Edwardian era; he is currently the president of the house, and always tells Frankie when he needs her to do something; he is currently in love with Bonnie) ** Madame Foster (the founder of the house, Frankie's grandmother, and Mr. Herriman's creator; she acts sweet at times, but will eventually act a little kookie) ** Duchess (though technically not a member, she lives at the house, but doesn't enjoy the finer things in life; she was created to look like a piece of art by Pablo Piccasso, and first seen and mentioned in "Wolf's Quest" during a flashback) The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter's Lab * The Powerpuff Girls (a group of female superheroes who save the world before bedtime, and they temporarilly adopted Eduardo, altough they still visit him often) ** Blossom (the leader of the group) ** Bubbles (the cutest member of the group; she lost her life in "Mr. Friend's Revenge" but gained it back a little later on due to Frieza's new ability to produce tears of healing and restoration; she will later gain the power of Thunder in Furiza no Rebasu episode 3 "Propecy", when JRuff says that the chosen two are supposed to have elemental powers of Hail (who will later be known in the miniseries that follows by his alter ego Mace Windu)) ** Buttercup (the toughest member of the group; she lost her life in "Mr. Friend's Revenge" but gained it back a little later on due to Frieza's new ability to produce tears of healing and restoration) ** Bunny (the fourth Powerpuff Girl; she started out as a huge, hunchbacked, snaggle-toothed gargantuan with a semi-articulate caveman-type voice, who then exploded when she was unstable; she was later brought back to life by Dr. Caliostro in Edo no Rebasu episode 1 "Eduardo Lives" during the one-year anniversary of her death, and she was given a new voice in the process, she currently hangs out with JRuff) ** Professor Utonium (the girls' father, although they also call him Professor; he created the girls by using the three ingrediants to make the perfect little girl (Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice), all except Bunny, whom was created by the three core girls (all the Professor knows is that the girls told him that Bunny was JRuff's sister)) ** Bonnie (the girls' imaginary friend; she currently resides at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends due to being tired of hanging around with Koosie) ** Koosalagoopagoop (an imaginary friend of Dee Dee (whom will later make her Flame Icejin debut along with her family) who was given to The Powerpuff Girls as a present, altough two out of three think that he's a jerk; he met Eduardo in Edo no Rebasu episode 2 "A Family that Plays Together Stays Together", even though the only time we see them together is at the end of the episode when they say goodbye to each other after Eduardo's week with the girls was up; he will later see Eduardo again when the girls will announce that Koosy will live at Foster's, but that's another story) * The Rowdyruff Boys (a group of former supervillains, now super''heroes'', who are revealed in "Wolf's Quest" as the Powerpuff Girls' brothers, due to both teams being created by Mojo Jojo, although Professor Utonium explains that he created the girls) ** Brick (the leader of the team) ** Boomer (the dumb, later introverted, member of the team, although he enjoys hanging out with Bubbles (not only because she's his sister, but also because of fun adventures they will have); he lost his life in "Mr. Friend's Revenge" but gained it back a little later on due to Frieza's new ability to produce tears of healing and restoration, he is the only one in the team who knows that the girls and boys are siblings, but he and Bubbles must keep this a secret, but he will eventually tell Blossom and Buttercup in Furiza no Rebasu episode 3 "Prophecy" about their relationship while Brick and Butch are in a coma) ** Butch (the craziest, later funniest, member of the team, in "Mr. Friend's Revenge", he lost his life but gained it back a little later on due to Frieza's new ability to produce tears of healing and restoration) ** Mojo Jojo (the boys' biological father; he makes his debut, as an imaginary friend, in "Wolf's Quest" as Eduardo states is an unimaginative imaginary friend, whom Eduardo dispises the most; he will, however, make an appearance, really, later on in the series) Wolf's Rain * The Wolf's Rain Pack (a pack of wolves, and a flower maiden, who were introduced in "Wolf's Quest", but were only seen in human form in that episode; they'll eventually make an appearance in wolf form in "Wolf's Quest: Phase Two") ** Kiba (a white wolf driven to find the Lunar Flower and open the way to Paradise) ** Tsume (a rough, self-reliant grey wolf with a scar on his chest, and also a strong fighter) ** Hige (a once happy-go-lucky tan wolf who matured later on in his life, and he has a sense of smell; he was wounded when we first saw him in "Wolf's Quest") ** Toboe (the youngest member of the pack, and a brown wolf who was considered a cub to the pack) ** Cheza (also called the "Flower Maiden," the wolves need Cheza to find and open the door to Paradise) * Lord Darcia III (a noble, who also has a wolf form, who wanted to open Paradise for himself; he was ordered by King Cold to scratch the eight selected members of Frieza's group (in wolf/dog form) so that his master will create the Torendark Animals) Rugrats/All Grown Up! * Thomas Malcom "Tommy" Pickles (a 10-year-old pre-teen who is perticularly clever; he and his friend Chuckie and cousin Angelica get enlisted to stop Mr. Friend) ** Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles (Tommy's nine-year-old brother, who likes to pull pranks; he doesn't get enlisted to stop Mr. Friend) ** Angelica Charlotte Pickles (Currently 13 years old, she is Tommy's cousin; she used to pick on Tommy and his friends when they were little) ** Charles Crandall "Chuckie" Finster, Jr. (Tommy's best friend, even if he's a year older than Tommy; in the past he used to be a scaredy cat, and he wears braces to keep his teeth straight) * Mr. Friend (a good toy gone bad, who also has a monsterous form; he took the lives of some of our friends (who were later revived) and was defeated by Frieza when his batteries were taken out; he will later make an appearance, serving the Orichalcos, and not looking like a toy at all, in "The Return of Mr. Friend and the Revenge of the Orichalcos") Other characters * Tasmanian "Taz" Devil (a marsupial from Australia who acts like an omnivore, but the only things that he refuses to eat are his friends; he has gained the power of Water in "Mr. Friend's Revenge"; at the start of Season Thirteen, when Bugs Bunny offers him to join his new team and accepts, he gives his Water power to Tatiana) * JRuff (a young boy who is drawn as a Powerpuff-style version of the fanfiction author LDEJRuff, and sounds like him, too, even though he uses said author's adult voice; his real name is James S. "Jimmy" Campbell, III, and he'd rarely reveal his real name in a future episode, however, he chose the nickname JRuff because the "J" is his first initial, and the "Ruff" part derives from "Rowdyruff"; JRuff will gain the power of light in Furiza no Rebasu episode 3 "Prophecy" and would fuel it with Kari Kamiya's crest of Light to help Angewomon fulfil the prophecy and make it come true) Upcoming Episodes Season One * The Return of Mr. Friend and the Revenge of the Orichalcos * Payback Season Two * Like Father, Unlike Son * Furiza no Rebasu (フリーザ の リバース Literally "Frieza's Rebirth"): A miniseries consisting of two-parter "Judgement Day" and "Prophecy" Season Three * Journey (an eight chapter event that will add two new members into the team) Season Four * Royal Duel: This four-episode beginning of the season will revolve around a rematch between Frieza and his father, where the winner will be declared the new Icejin King * Full Metal Minotaur: A ten-episode miniseries which will revolve around Eduardo Valersoa meeting Edward Elric--however, their first meeting will revolve around them being in each other's bodies; Eduardo will learn how to use and control Alchemy * Imaginary Friend vs. Homunculus: In this ten-episode conclusion to the season, two old foes of the Elric brothers will return, one (Envy) has exited the other side of the gate, and the other (Gluttony) has yet to do what the former did, until episode two; episode three of this mini-series will involve a clash between Eduardo and Envy (due to what the later did to the former before the events of Edo no Rebasu) whilst the fifth and sixth episodes will involve the gathering of new Homunculi, and the rest of the episodes will involve around a battle between our heroes and the Homunculi Season Five * Wolf's Quest: Phase Two Season Six * The Brave Warrior: Leomon Returns * Coco's New Friend: LadyLeomon * Heading on down to South Park: This 15-episode event will revolve around the team being invited to a Parkies concert, and its band members invite the team to come to their home town to stop an unnatural force caused by a thought-to-be-deceased foe of the Powerpuff Girls, and another being from Frieza's timeline; Eric Cartman will also fall in love with Powerpuff Girl Buttercup in some of the episodes Season Seven * Enter Torentuff Animals West: A miniseries consisting of "The Former Toon Cop: Bonkers D. Bobcat", "Eduardo's Decision: Stay Behind as Torentuff West Leader" and "Defeat Dante: A New Leader Will Be Revealed" * Sorcerry: A five-part miniseries consisting of "Return of the Agrabanian Sorcerers: Jafar and Nesira's Resurrections", "A Mother-Son Pair, Morgain and Mordred le Fey", "An Ancient Battle Begins Again: Etrigan vs. Morgain", and two-parter "The End of a Battle: Who Will Win?" Season Eight (The Mushroom Kingdom Saga) * In this thirty-three-episode season, our heroes join forces with the Mario Bros. and Team Sonic to help fight Bowser, the Koopalings, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder in order to save Princess Peach Season Nine (The Story of Sorcerer Mickey) * In this thirty-five episode season, our heroes join forces with Mickey Mouse and his friends, and get help from Yen Sid, to help fight the demon Chernabog Season Ten * Frogged: A five-part miniseries that revolves around Michigan J. Frog and four amphibious Pokémon joining the Torentuff Animals as honorary members, and forming Team 'Phibian; the Torentuff Animals and Team 'Phibian team up to fight the great Wart * Get Hyper: A five-part miniseries in which our heroes join forces with Sonic's friend from the Southern hemisphere of Mobius, Hyper the Cardinal, to stop Mecheagle from taking the planet over * The Iblis Saga: A twenty-episode conclusion to the season in which the Torentuff Animals must once again team up with Sonic and his friends and rivals, in order to stop Iblis, who was thought to never have been existed in the end of the 2006 version of Sonic the Hedgehog for PS3 and Xbox 360; however, some of the Torentuff Animals will hafta sacrifice themselves in order to seal parts of Iblis, one by one, and then get resurrected at the end of the season, not knowing that they defeat Iblis Season Eleven (Dragons, Take Flight!) * In this thirty-three-episode season, Frieza, Bubbles and Eduardo, along with Alphonso, Maximum and Jake Long, get help from Spyro the Dragon; Frieza's, Bubbles' and Eduardo's dragon forms (which will be introduced in The Story of Sorcerer Mickey) will be used for the majority of the season; Kisara later joins the group; Together, the eight dragons must stop Gnasty Gnorc, free other dragons from his spells and restore peace throughout Artisan, and the five Dragon Worlds Season Twelve * The Mega Rainforest Rescue: This two-part episode will center around Frieza, Taz, Eduardo, and robot siblings Mega Man and Roll, helping the environment by saving an Australian rainforest known as FernGully from an unnatural force, with occasional help from the forest's fariy inhabitants, including Crysta (the current teacher of the magical powers of nature) and her friend Pips * The Hundred Acre problem: In this two-part episode, JRuff, Bubbles, Timon, Pumbaa, Mac, Bloo, Alphonso, Wilt, Mickey and Minnie must solve a problem in the Hundred Acre Wood, when Winnie the Pooh and his animal friends (who are basicly toys) are coming undone; Speedy Gonzales offers to help on part two * Cackletta's Rage: This ten-episode saga will revolve around the Torentuff Animals returing to the Mushroom Kingdom (after their previous missions) and stop the recently-resurrected Cackletta, with help from the Mario Bros., Princess Peach, and a temporarilly-reformed Bowser (who has been turned into a baby) * The Next Homunculi Threat: In this eighteen-episode conclusion of the season, the Torentuff Animals must once again stop the Homunculi one by one in certain places, including the new Lust (Sedusa after the death of Claude Frollo) Season Thirteen * Taz Leaves, and Tatiana Joins; As the New Bearer of Water: In this season premiere, Taz has been offered a chance to join Bugs Bunny's new group (already consisting of himself, Lola, Daffy, Melissa, and Speedy), which whill associate with the Torentuff Animals, and he accepts, but that will mean giving up his power of Water; Who is going to be the new bearer of Water? Tatiana (whom you know is Timon's mate in the series), that's who * As Son-Goku Goes Home, Pumbaa Becomes the New Bearer of Wind: The second episode of the season; In this episode, after Pumbaa Smith feels left out while Timon and Tatiana are away on missions, Goku decides to give his Wind power to Pumbaa and go back to his home timeline * Search for the Chaos Emeralds: The remaining 30 episodes in the season will revolve around Frieza, Bubbles, Eduardo, Timon, Pumbaa, Tatiana, JRuff, Mace, Bugs, Daffy, Speedy, Taz, and Marvin the Martian traveling to Mobius to help Sonic, Shadow, and Silver find the seven Chaos Emeralds, gemstones of mystical power, befor Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and Metal Sonic do; this saga will introduce Super forms of Frieza and Eduardo Season Fourteen (Quest for the Dragon Balls) *In this entire season (thirty episodes), all our teams search for seven mystical orbs (which were thought not to have existed yet), created by Guru (these Dragon Balls created are the rare Icejin Dragon Balls), so they can make their wish, before Mojo Jojo, the Homunculi, the Torendark Animals, and Cell find them first; Goku returns from his home timeline to help Season Fifteen (The Fanning of the Flame) *In the final season of this series (the final thirty-three episodes), the Adolescent Avengers (an anti-hero dimensional version of the Teen Titans), team up with Slade and reak havok in Townsville and Citiesville; however all of our heroes, with the addition of Slade's daughter, the newest member of the Titans, Rose, must team up for one last battle of the Torrentuff generation; Robin changes his superhero name to Nightwing before this season begins, Bubbles wishes that she will become an ageless adult, Frieza finally gains immortality, and both Frieza and Bubbles get married at the end of this season and the series, as do Nina Valerosa and Mace Windu (meaning that Leonardo, Eduardo, and Alphonso will finally have a father-like figure); in the Epilogue, Frieza and Bubbles start a new life with their two children (Bubbles' three-year-old step-son and Frieza's first biological son Kuriza, and the baby Fribbles, who is Bubbles' first biological son, and Frieza's second) Upcoming Characters This section will talk about who will have yet to make an appearance in Flame Icejin. The subsections also will have OC characters. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Muto and Pharaoh Atem (who will gain the power of Heart) * Tea Gardner * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Maximillion Pegasus (the honorary CEO and Chairman of Industrial Illusions (I²), and the inventor of Duel Monsters (a trading-card game); he gives Eduardo his own personalized deck (with a card of himself), as well as a Duel Disk colored light blue with adornments of white skulls and black "Koori" signs (due to the face that he already knows aobut Eduardo being the bearer of Ice) * Seto Kaiba (Yugi's rival, and CEO of KaibaCorp. (the company he owns rivals Industrial Illusions), he agrees to help Yugi and his friends, though, in the final season of the series, and later gets help from Kisara, as well as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (which in turn will polymerize into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) he owns) * Kisara (she is a real-to-the-series Blue-Eyes White Dragon named after a deceased young Egyptian woman with blue eyes and white hair; she will join Frieza, Bubbles, Eduardo, Alphonso, Jake, Maximum and Spyro during their quest to free other dragons from Gnasty Gnorc's spells) Dragon Ball * Son Goku (he is a Saiyan from Frieza's timeline (as well as Frieza's rival) who arives in the series' present timeline and will gain the power of Wind; after learning that Pumbaa feels that he is losing his friends when they're away on missions, Goku must give his Wind power to Pumbaa, and will decide to go back home at his own time) ** Son Gohan and Son Goten (they are older and younger brothers respectively, and are also the two sons of Goku; they arive from their father's timeline to stop the Adolescent Avengers and Slade in the last battle of the Torentuff generation) * Vegeta (a Saiyan from Goku's timeline, and a rival to Goku (and later, Frieza); he arrives from Goku's timeline to stop the Adolescent Avengers and Slade in the last battle of the Torentuff generation) ** Trunks (he is Vegeta's son and first child; he joins his father and arrives from Goku's timeline to attend the last battle of the Torentuff generation) * Cooler (who will train his little brother to "face the mirror" in "Payback") * Piccolo (a Namekian from Goku's home timeline, and shares a rivalry with Goku (and later, Frieza); he arrives from Goku's timeline (as does Goku) to stop the Adolescent Avengers and Slade in the last battle of the Torentuff generation) * Cell (he appears in Heading on Down to South Park; Frieza must face him) * Guru (he is a wise Namekian who creates the seven Icejin Dragon Balls, which our heroes must find) * Kooryu (the wish-granting dragon who is summoned when all seven Icejin Dragon Balls are gathered; unlike Shenron and Porunga, he is a half-breed of both a Dragon and an Icejin, but like Porunga, he is kind-hearted, and can grant three wishes to the user; he goes to sleep for a month before being summoned and after each third wish is made, and the Dragon Balls scatter around over a two-mile radius; his name is a promenau of the Japanese words Koori (meaning Ice) and Ryu (meaning Dragon)) * Queen Frostina Cold (Frieza's (and Cooler's) mother, whom he thought had died; she will appear in the final season of the series and reveal the truth of her absence) ** Popsikkla Cold (he is the third son of Korudo and Frostina, and also the younger brother of Cooler and Frieza; he is the truth of his mother's absence, and he joins his older brother in stopping the Adolescent Avengers and Slade in the last battle of the Torentuff generation) * Kuriza (Frieza and Bubbles' first son, who is all Icejin, and he is also Bubbles' stepson (this info will be un-revealed in the fanfiction series and upcoming sequel Jolt Icejin); he first appears in Neko Majin, the spin-off series of Dragon Ball; he appears with his parents and baby step-brother in the series' Epilogue) * Fribbles (Frieza and Bubbles' second son, who is half human and half Icejin; he is also Bubbles' first biological son; he appears as a baby in the series' Epilogue, and becomes five years older in the series' sequel) Digimon * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi * Patamon * Gatomon * Venommyotismon (who will de-digivolve into Demidevimon on the same episode introduced in) * Leomon (a Champion-level Digimon who was found by Eduardo as a Tsunomon, then he Digi-volved into Elecmon, and has trained until he Digi-volved into Leomon; he's the same Leomon who befriended the Digi-destined, and will gain the element of Bravery, being a member of Torentuff Animals West) * LadyLeomon (an OC character, an Ultimate-level Digimon, and Leomon's companion before his rivalry with Ogremon; she once lost a battle and was digitized back into a Digi-Egg in the Primary Village, but while she was looking for Leomon as a YukimiBotamon, Leomon was still looking for her until he thought she was gone forever; she will first be seen and found by Coco (who will then be leader of Torentuff Animals West with her upcoming element of Surprise) as a lost Nyaromon, then Digi-volved into Salamon (who has a branched Digivolution), and then Mesumon (another Digimon OC character whose name comes from the Japanese word for Lioness) and has trained until she Digi-volved into LadyLeomon; she will gain the element of Beauty, being member of Torentuff Animals West; after being found, Leomon will once again team up with her) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! * The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force (they're a group of five robotic monkeys lead by a fourteen-year-old boy, and they ride a giant super robot that can transform into two foot crusher-cruisers, two fist rockets, a brain-scrambler pilot, and a torso tank-driver) ** Chiro (a human who weilds the Power Primate, and leads the group) ** Antauri (a wise monkey who weilds silver armor, ghosts through anything, and uses his claws; he is also the second in-command of the team) ** Nova (the only female member of the group who is also a tough, yellow monkey and the third in-command of the group) ** Gibson (a blue monkey who is also a scientist and a genius) ** Otto (a green monkey, motormouth, and the team's mechanic) ** SPRX-77 (A.K.A. "Sparx", he is a red monkey who acts as the team's best pilot, comedian, and second bravest member next to Nova (whom he secretly loves)) * Mandarin (he is an orange monkey who once lead the team until he was power hungry and became the team's only enemy after they defeated their arch nemesis, the Skeleton King (who created the robot monkeys and was once an alchemist like Edward and Alphonse Elric)) Teen Titans * Teen Titans (a group of superheroes composed of Robin (Leader, Real name: Richard John "Dick" Grayson, Later known as Nightwing), Starfire (Tamaranian traslation: Koriand'r, alias: Kori Anders), Cyborg (Real name: Victor "Vic" Stone), Raven (alias Rachael Roth), and Beast Boy (formerly of the Doom Patrol, Real name: Garfield Logan)) * Terra (a former member of the Teen Titans who didn't remember anything about having superpowers (after her "death" by being turned to stone and later "resurrection") until the eighth and final chapter of "Journey" ("Earth") (due to what the Time Trapper (who will also be in the final chapter of "Journey") did to her), and she would later rejoin the Titans, not as a main member, but as an honorary member who would think about being main member; before the start of the final season, she becomes a main member) * Slade (The Teen Titans' arch nemesis; he teams up with the Adolescent Avengers to take over Townsville, Citiesville, and the world) * Rose (Slade's daughter, and the newest member of the Teen Titans) * Adolescent Avengers (an anti-hero dimensional counterpart team of the Teen Titans, lead by their Beast Boy, and their Robin keeps his superhero name; they started their time as an anti-hero group after their Beast Boy takes the life of one of their enemies; they team up with Slade to take over Townsville, Citiesville, and the world; their like the Justice League's dimensional counterparts, the Justice Lords) Full Metal Alchemist, etc. * Alphonso Valejo Valerosa, an imaginary dragon and the younger brother of Leonardo and Eduardo * Edward Elric (who has gained eternal youth, will be introduced in "Full Metal Minotaur" alongside his brother Alphonse, and will train Eduardo to be a better Alchemist) * Alphonse Elric (who, like Edward, will gain eternal youth) * The Homunculi (which already consists of Envy and Gluttony, and will gain some new members, some of which will be resurrected: Claude Frollo (Lust), Nuka (Wrath), Asajj Ventress (Sloth), Demona (Pride), Ikra (Aku's female Alter-ego from Samurai Jack, Greed)) * Arcticat (an OC character and a samurai panther/Icejin who will gain the power of Blade) * The Torendark Animals (made from the blood of Frieza, Taz, Timon, Eduardo, Blossom, Brick, Armadillamingkat and JRuff, and consisting of the characters Odraude, Zirfae, Zap, Minto, Missle, Krab, JFurf, and later Cybil (created from Bubbles' blood gathered from a fully restored and all-powerful Dick Hardley)) * The Parkies (a kid band from South Park, Colorado, which consists of members Kenny McCormick (on drums), Stan Marsh (lead vocalist), Wendy Testaburger (keyboarder and backup vocalist), Kyle Broflovsky (electric guitarist and backup vocalist), Eric Cartman (bass guitarist and backup vocalist), and Leopold "Butters" Stotch (lighting assistance); their parents will also make cameo appearances; Cartman will later fall in love with Buttercup) * Jafar and Nasira (twin sorcerer siblings who were once powerful in the city of Agrabah; Jafar will be resurrected by the Homunculi, while Nasira will be resurrected by the Torendark Animals; once reunited, they will also gain eternal youth from another sorceress (Morgain le Fey) and become pretty much unstoppable, however they will lose occasionally) * Morgain le Fey and her son Mordred (A mother-son pair of immortal diabolical sorcerers of Arthurian legend; Mordred had broken the spell of eternal youth given by his mother and has gained eternal life (a reference to the JLU episode "Kid Stuff"); and Morgain still has the ability to drain the youth out of mortals so she can retain her youth; Frieza faces them in a duel and they lose, but will eventually return to face more foes) * Jason Blood/Etrigan (an immortal human who protected Camelot in the olden times of merry old England; he was not born a human (a reference to his comic book alter-ego), yet he was summoned by Merlin to protect the innocent; he teams up with the Torentuff Animals and Torentuff Animals West occasionally to fight the sorcerer quartet, though he will become an honorary member of either team; he can change into his demon form by chanting the following incantation: ** "Yarva Demonicus Etrigan. Change, change the form of man. Free the prince forever damned. Free the might from fleshy mire. Boil the blood in heart of fire. Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan!" * Jake Long (a young teenage boy from New York who is also a dragon, and protector of the Magical World; he has been trained by his maternal grandfather and a 6000-year-old Shar Pei named Fu Dog; his family (with the exception of his human father) can also transform into dragons; he was called upon by Spyro for help in Season Eleven) * Thomak (pronounced "Toe-Mock", he is a Shinigami, and a Death Note OC character; he and Dark appear in the next-to-last and last episodes of the series) * Dark Megami (she is a human, another Death Note OC, who wears a cloak and goes by the name of "Kamen Kira"; she uses her Death Note (originally Thomak's) to kill criminals (much like what Light Yagami did); in the next-to-last episode of the series, she writes down the Adolescent-Avenger Beast Boy's real name, afterwhich, the victim makes peace with our heroes before dying, and during the funeral, at the end of the next-to-last episode and beginning of the last episode, she reveals her identity, and the story of how she and Thomak met) Star Wars * Mace Windu (who has gained the power of immortallity in the Star Wars timeline, and is currently bearing the power of Darkness, although he's a good guy, and has also gained an Icejin form) * Kit Fisto (a Nautolan from planet Glee Anselm who was once killed by Sith Lord Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sideous); Mace Windu, as Hail, resurrects him with his Icejin tears and is greeted by Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi, Obi-Wan, Luminara, Mickey and Bugs, and will be selected as one of all to participate in the final battle of the Torentuff Generation, and will be brought forward to the present, where he will stay and train would-be Padawans) * Shaak Ti (a Togruta Jedi Master who was killed by Starkiller after the Battle of Yavin; Mace Windu resurrects her with his Icejin tears and is greeted by Obi-Wan, Mickey and Bugs, and will be sent to the present (not to mention be selected as one of all) to participate in the final battle of the Torentuff Generation; in the present, she will stay to train would-be Padawans) * Ki-Adi-Mundi (a Cerean who was killed by Clone Troopers, during the execution of the Great Jedi Purge (Order 66), on the planet Mygetto; Mace Windu resurrects him with his Icejin tears in front of Mickey, Bugs, Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti, and he will be sent to our present and be selected as one of all to participate in the final battle of the Torentuff Generation; in the present, he will stay and train would-be Padawans) * Luminara Unduli (a Mirialan who was killed during the execution of Order 66 by Clone Troopers on the Wookiee planet Kashyyyk; Mace Windu, as Hail, resurrects her with his Icejin tears in front of Mickey, Bugs, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi and Shaak Ti, and she will be sent to our present and be selected as one of all to participate in the final battle of the Torentuff Generation; in the present, she will stay and train would-be Padawans) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (a Jedi Master who was exiled on Tatooine to watch over a young Luke Skywalker; Mace Windu, who reveals his survival to Obi-Wan, invites him to come to the present and be selected as one of all to participate in the final battle of the Torentuff Generation; after the battle, he will return to his home timeline, and to Tatooine) The Powerpuff Girls * HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Dick Hardley (a scientist, monster, and former friend and college mate of Proessor Utonium; Dick will be restored by the Homunculi, and later create the third in-command of the Torendark Animals, Cybil) * Sedusa (a feminie, attractive, seductive, naughty foe of the Powerpuff Girls; after Claude Frollo dies at the hands of Frieza, she will be enlisted to become the new Lust) * The Mayor of Townsville and Ms. Sara Bellum (a short old man with a monocle who runs Townsville, and his secretary; they ally with the mayor of Citiesville after the latter repeals the superpower-use-prohibition law) * The Mayor of Citiesville (a gaunt white-haired man who once hated the use of superpowers (due to The Powerpuff Girls blowing up his town's bridge); he repeals the superpower-use-prohibition law after the Adolescent Avengers and Slade take over his town and Townsville, and he allies with the mayor of Townsville and Ms. Bellum) Bonkers * Bonkers D. Bobcat (a toon Bobcat who will take a long break from the Hollywood Police force and move to Townsville, he will get to wear two seasonal attires (for the Fall and Winter, he will wear his green sweatshirt with a black stripe, while in the Spring and Summer, he will just wear a pair of green shorts with a "B" on both sides) and will gain the element of Protection, being a member of Torentuff Animals West) * Fall-Apart Rabbit (a toon rabbit who will leave the FBI and still remain Bonkers' best friend, while Jitters A. Dog (who will be mentioned though not seen in the series) takes over Fall-Apart's assistance with agent Lucky Piquel; Fall-Apart will sound like Tom Kenny's portrayal of Dog from CatDog in Flame Icejin, and will gain the element of Clumziness, being a member of Torentuff Animals West) * Toots (Bonkers' pet horn (who acts like a dog), who will make brief appearances as long as Bonkers is in the series, though he will still hafta work with Lucky Piquel; he will still be voiced by Franklin Welker) * Lucky Piquel (an FBI agent, and one of Bonkers' previous partners, once had a hatred for toon-kind until he grew sort of attatched to Bonkers, he will investigate a mystery while traveling to Townsville on one occasion) * Miranda Wright (another previous partner of Bonkers', she still works for the police, but now in a different city (The City of Townsville), and will work alongside with Nina Valerosa; her nephew Timmy will be mentioned, though not seen in the series) * Fawn Deer (Bonkers' love interest and girlfriend) Pokémon * Plusle and Minun (twin Pokémon sisters from the Hoenn region, they mostly act like cheerleaders with their Pom-Pom-acting paws, and they will gain the elements of Positive and Negative Energy, becoming members of Torentuff Animals West; they can also talk like Meowth of Team Rocket) * Ditto (a transformation Pokémon who will transform into anyone and anything it sees or thinks of, and was born with the element of Transformation, being a member of Torentuff Animals West; it can also talk) * Pikachu (an electric mouse Pokémon (in the fanfiction series, this one is a female), who started out as a baby Pichu that Eduardo found and took care of; she will become a member of Torentuff Animals West, bearing the power of Trinity (this type of Trinity is different from the Christian doctrine of the same name symbolizing God being three people: the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit), meaning that she can use Fire, Ice, and Thunder attacks as much as Frieza, Eduardo, and Bubbles can, although she was already born with electricity as a Pichu; she can also talk) * Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath and Politoed (a group of amphibious water-type Pokémon relatives, with Poliwag being the little sister, Poliwhirl the middle brother, Poliwrath the older brother and muscle of the siblings (due to being a fighting-type Pokémon as well), and their cousin Politoed from the Johto region, who are being lead by Michigan J. Frog after he retires from being mascot, to form Team 'Phibian; like Plusle, Minun, Ditto and Pikachu, these four can talk) Super Mario Bros. * Mario and Luigi (two mushroom-eating plumber brothers known as the Mario Bros. from the world of Nintendo, they team up with the Torentuff Animals and Torentuff Animals West after they travel to the Mushroom Kingdom in order to save Princess Peach) * Princess Peach Toadstool (the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom; captured by Bowser and Dr. Robotnik; the Torentuff Animals and Torentuff Animals West must defeat the two villains in order to save her) * Yoshi (the Mario Bros.' traveling companion, and a dinosaur-like creature; though there are more like him in colors, he's green; he lays eggs and has a crush on Coco during their first meeting) * King Bowser Koopa (the King of Koopas (a species of Turtles that exist in the Mario Bros. games) who has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom many times but failed each time, however, this time he has taken it over yet again with a little help from an evil human genius) ** The Koopalings (Bowser's seven children consisting of Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy and Ludwig; they eventually help their Dad and do whatever he tells them to do) * The Great Wart (an amphibious enemy from the Mario Bros.' world who comes to Townsville and takes it over at the start of Season Ten (the "Frogged" miniseries); the Torentuff Animals and Team 'Phibian must prevent Wart from taking over Townsville) * Cackletta (a bean-like witch who was thought to be dead after Mario and Luigi destroyed her restless spirit; after the destruction of Iblis, she will be resurrected, turn Bowser into a baby, and take over not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but also all of the entire universe) Sonic the Hedgehog * Team Sonic (from the world of SEGA, they are a team of Anthropomorphic Animals from Mobius conisiting of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit (with her Chao partner Cheese), and Sally Acorn (this last not appearing in any Sonic the Hedgehog game but in the Archie Comics and the SatAM series); they will help the Mario Bros., Yoshi, the Torentuff Animals and Torentuff Animals West find and rescue Princess Peach from the hands of Bowser and Dr. Robotnik; Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat later join the team on the way) * Team Dark (a semi-antagonistic duo consisting of Shadow the Hedgehog (a lifeform created fifty years ago by a scientist) and Rouge the Bat (a feminine, flirty, young bat); it is unknown if they're either heroes or villains in the Mushroom Kingdom saga) * Team Chaotix (a trio of anthropomorphic animals that supported Knuckles the Echidna a few years before the Mushroom Kingdom Saga; they consist of Vector the Crocodile (who has a lust for money), Espio the Chameleon (a very-serious member), and Charmy Bee (the hyperactive rookie of the team)) * Dr. Ivo Robotnik (alias "Dr. Eggman"; he's an evil genius, with an I.Q. of 300, who tries to outsmart Sonic the Hedgehog by building robotic animals in order to stop him; together with Bowser, he takes over the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps Princess Peach) ** Scratch and Grounder (a pair of badnik robots created by Dr. Robotnik who serve under his every whim; Scratch is a robotic Rooster, and Grounder's a robotic tank-like creature) ** Metal Sonic (a robotic clone of Sonic the Hedgehog made by Dr. Robotnik to do his bidding and find the seven Chaos Emeralds) * Team Hyper (a group of Sonic the Hedgehog OC characters who, like Sonic, live in Mobius) ** Hyper the Cardinal (an anthropomorphic cardinal who wears a green shirt, and can fly, even if he doesn't have any wings) ** Artie the Sheep (Hyper's best friend who produces electricity from his wool) ** Remi the Bluebird (Hyper's girlfriend who ears a bicolored dress (yellow and orange) and, like her boyfriend, can fly without wings) ** Tough the Wolf (a friend and rival to Hyper, but, even if he is a carnivore, he cannot eat his friends, or his rival; he can fly like Tails, but like any ordinary wolf, he has one tail) ** Maximum the Dragon (he is a friend to Hyper and a rival to Tough, and he can fly without fear, just like Alphonso) * Mecheagle (a foe to Hyper, he is an eagle with robotic wings and a steel beak, and he can try to stop Hyper and his friends with an I.Q. of 300, equivalent to Dr. Robotnik's, and has a nack for building robots that try to enslave Mobius) * Iblis (an immortal being made from the "Flames of Disaster", who was thought never to have existed at the end of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and main antagonist for the rest of Season Ten; this time, Mephiles the Dark (who will neither be seen nor heard of in Flame Icejin) won't be involved with the fusing or "resurrection" of Iblis, but Lust (Claude Frollo, who will finally die at the hands of Frieza in the end of Season Ten) will) Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse (an anthropomorphic mouse who has become a mascot to one of his creators, and that creator's company; he currently has magic in him, and was once taught by the wise sorcerer Yen Sid, and he is able to control it, and since he has magic in him, Mickey is also a sorcerer; he informs our heroes about a danger that is threatening his world) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey's girlfriend) * Pluto (Mickey's dog and faithful companion, named after the now-dubbed Kupier belt star and former planet, Pluto) * Donald Duck (an anthropomorphic duck, and Mickey's best friend and ally; he has a mild temper, but will eventually cool down once the situation is clear; he was also once taught by Yen Sid and is also a sorcerer and a magician) * Daisy Duck (Donald's girlfriend) * Goofy (an anthropomorphic dog and friend to Mickey and Donald; he is also a father of one: Max Goof; he sometimes acts a little clumsy, but will eventually solve things out) * Maximilian "Max" Goof (Goofy's only son) * Yen Sid (a wise sorcerer who taught Mickey and Donald everything about magic; he once instructed Mickey to fill a fountain with buckets of water; he instructs our heroes on how to defeat the demon Chernabog) * Chernabog (an all-powerful demon from Bald Mountain, and antagonist; he is active at night and dark places, but doesn't enjoy sunlight, and he holds power over restless souls; on Walpurgis Night (April 30) in the time of Flame Icejin, he will fight our heroes after they face off against other malevolent beings, including once again facing off against the sorcerer siblings Jafar and Nasira) Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny (an anthropomorphic rabbit who has become a mascot to Warner Bros., and a friend to Taz, whom gets enlisted, along with two other Looney Tunes characters to help the Torentuff Animals, Mickey, Donald and Goofy stop Chernabog; at the start of The Story of Sorcerer Mickey, he doesn't wear his gloves, due to being worn out before said season, but will gain some new ones, along with Lola (courtesy of Mickey), at the end of the season; before the start of Season Thirteen, he will start "Team Looney Tune" and will need some help from Taz (who will later join the team) at the start of said season) * Lola Bunny (Bugs' girlfriend, even though she doesn't like being called "doll"; she, too, gets enlisted) * Daffy Duck (an anthropomorphic duck, and Bugs' best friend and rival (he challenges Bugs to some games and bets, and loses some); he, too, gets enlisted, but after arrival, he shares a bit of rivalry with Donald, but must work together and try to become friends with him to stop Chernabog) * Michigan J. Frog (an anthropomorphic singing and dancing frog, a thought-to-be-deceased mascot for a defunct Television Network (now an online network) who actually retired, a friend of Taz, and a Looney Tunes character (he cannot die due to being a cartoon character) who will lead Team 'Phibian and a group of amphibious Pokémon, who will also become, along with him, honorary Torentuff Animals) * Melissa Duck (she is Daffy's girlfriend, and Lola's best friend; she will be introduced at the beginning of Season Thirteen, and already becomes a member of Team Looney Tune at the beginning of said season) * Speedy Gonzales (the fastest mouse in all Mexico (where Eduardo is originally from); he hears about the Hundred Acre Wood problem and offers to help Bubbles and the rest speed things up; in between the rest of Season Twelve and the start of Season Thirteen, he gets enlisted to join Bugs' new group, associating the Torentuff Animals) * Marvin the Martian (he is an extraterrestrial being from the planet Mars (which happens to be the Fourth Rock from the Sun); he learns from his Earthling rivals, Bugs and Daffy, about the Chaos Emeralds, and the power that all of them possess; he and his dog K-9 join Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Speedy, Team 'Phibian, Frieza, Bubbles, Eduardo, Timon, Tatiana, Pumbaa, JRuff, Mace, Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and helps them find them after they were sent to Sonic's demension by accident) ** K-9 (Marvin the Martian's pet dog) * Elmer Fudd (a short, bald, Chinese-sounding hunter who pronounces his R- and L-sounds with W-sounds; he has been trying to add Bugs and Daffy to his collection for many, many years; he and Yosemite Sam overhear about the Chaos Emeralds, and sneak up on Bugs and his friends) * Yosemite Sam (a short Western gun-slinger with a big red mustache and a fiery, irascible temper; he tries to outsmart Bugs with his pistols, but fails and somewhat ends up hurting himself (despite being a cartoon character); he and Elmer Fudd overhear about the Chaos Emeralds, and sneak up on Bugs and his friends) Spyro the Dragon * Spyro the Dragon (a quite cocky young purple dragon who goes on adventures and saves his homeland of Artisan) ** Sparx (Spyro's dragonfly friend and aide) ** Spyro's friends (include Agent 9 (a serious monkey), Bianca (an anthopomorphic rabbit who occasionally assists Spyro), Hunter (an anthropomorphic Cheetah from the Savannah homeworld who does archery), Blink (a young mole), and the Professor (Blink's uncle who creates gadgets and gizmos for Spyro)) * Gnasty Gnorc (an enemy of Spyro the Dragon; he, like he did before, imprisons the Artisan dragons in crystal prisons (with the exception of Spyro); he is also a dark wizard who uses magic to make monsters out of his prisoners) FernGully * Crysta (a fairy and the current teacher of magic natural powers after her teacher, Magi Lune, sacrifices herself and fuses her magic within other faries; Crysta enlists the help of Frieza, Taz and Eduardo when an unnatural force, much worse than Hexxus (who is permanently trapped inside an enchanted tree, and will be mentioned but not seen in the series) threatens FernGully) * Pips (Crysta's friend who plays with a Pan Pipe that Crysta made for him when they were young; he enjoys the taste of rainforest wildlife) * Crysta's Father (a wise old fairy who aids his daughter in helping plants grow) * The Beetle Boys (a biker-like group who ride on beetles and, like Pips, enjoy the taste of rainforest wildlife; Stump leads the group) * Batty Koda (a fruit bat who was studied by human biologists, and wears a pair of antennae below his left ear; the antennae trigger his mind to certain receptions at times) Mega Man * Mega Man (Real name: Rock, he is a robot who protects the innocent, he and Roll will aid Frieza, Taz and Eduardo during their mission in FernGully) * Roll (Mega Man's sister) * Dr. Light (a scientist who created Mega Man and Roll, along with other robots like Guts Man, a strongarm robot, Cut Man, a lumberjack robot, and Ice Man, who produces Ice Breath) * Rush (The robot siblings' most faithful dog who transforms into a submarine and a jet plane, even if Mega Man claims his possession) Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh (real name "Edward Bear", he is a stuffed animal who enjoys honey and sometimes says "Oh, bother" when things don't go the way as planned; he enlists the help of Bubbles, JRuff, Timon, Pumbaa, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Alphonso, Mickey and Minnie when he and his friends are about to come undone) ** Pooh's friends (includes Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore the gloomy donkey, Owl, Tigger the bouncing Tiger with a spring in his tail and a rubber head, Kanga and her son Roo, Heffridge Trumpler Brompet "Lumpy" Heffalump, IV, and his human friends Cristopher Robin and Darby (and her dog Buster)) Obtained Powers (so far) * 火 Ka-Fire (Frieza Cold) * 水 Mizu-Water (Taz Devil, first bearer; Tatiana Dukes, second bearer) * 土 Tsuchi-Earth (Timon Berkowitz) * 氷 Koori-Ice (Eduardo Valerosa) Upcoming Powers * 心 Kokoro-Heart (Yugi Muto) * 風 Kaze-Wind (Son Goku, first bearer; Pumbaa Smith, second bearer) * 光 Hikari-Light (JRuff) * 雷 Kaminari-Thunder (Bubbles) * 刃 Katana-Blade (Arcticat) * 闇 Yami-Darkness (Mace Windu) Intros * Intro 1: Asian Kung Fu Generation "Rewrite" (Video removed by the DMCA) * Intro 2: Asian Kung Fu Generation "Haruka Kanata" (Video removed by the DMCA) * Intro 3: FictionJunction YUKKA "Silly-go-round" (Video no longer available) * Intro 4: L'Arc~en~Ciel "Link" (Video no longer available) * Intro 5: Do As Infinity "Grateful Journey" (Video no longer available) * Intro 6 (6.1, 6.2, 6.3): Yasuaki Ide "Reckless Fire" (Videos no longer available) * Intro 7 (Newgrounds): Do As Infinity "Desire" (Veoh video no longer available) * Intro 8-The Mushroom Kingdom Saga Intro (Newgrounds): Psychic Lover "Precious Time, Glory Days" (Original size: 1920x1080p, being the first Intro in High-Definition, Veoh video no longer available) Endings * Ending 1: T.M. Revolution "Oh! My Girl, Oh! My God" (Video removed by the DMCA) * Ending 2: Arisa Kangetsu "Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto" (Video no longer available) * Ending 3: Do As Infinity "TAO" (Video no longer available) * Ending 4: Namie Amuro "Come" (Video no longer available) * Ending 5: Yuichi Ikusawa "EYE's" (Video no longer available) * Ending 6 (Newgrounds): Long Shot Party "Distance" (Veoh video removed by the DMCA, and as a result, the user's account was permanently terminated) Notes from the author: "I'd put links of those videos from LiveVideo, but Wikia won't allow LiveVideo links due to thinking that LiveVideo is a blacklist." --''LDEJRuff'' End Spoilers Note about the images used Most of the images were hosted by Photobucket.